theirs a new mew mew
by Kagura SohmaxKyo Sohma
Summary: a new mew mew comes in, findout what happens.


i made a mew mew for a rp thing but i liked it so much i wanted to make-up this story, so here she is ^w^

Name: Hemiji Sakura

Age: 15

Nationality: Artic(moved to japan)

DNA Animal: Snow lepard

Physical Appearance: has long grey-blue hair, with a black streak, hair almost reaches floor, dark blue eyes with temperary-looking(has forever) eye-patch. usualy has hair down with two hair-clips that dont effect my bangs at all, just to be their and, square bangs. dosen't usualy use make-up, mascara only. mew mew marking is on left hand.

Normal Clothes: Yellow short tubetop, blue jacket over, blue jens with a belt high-heals and a necklace.(srry its simpel)

Fuku: black shirt, coller, skirt, socks, and hat(i want their to be a hat so what). shirt has a pocket on both sides(one left one right), the cover on the pocket is white and a black button and long-sleve. coller has a white stripe, the midel thing is plain black, and when the coller ends is a big red bow with a black bell. the skirt is about halfway down to my knees and has a pocket. the socks are up a bit past my knees and is white at the top. the hat has a white elestic strap with a black stripe in the middle. still wares neclace.(this is more detailed to make up for the other)

Weapon: White globe

Attack: Hemiji strike. the globe starts tto glow and she thows it at the enimy, its kindof like a bomb but better.

Creator: ?

History: Was found in the artic as a child, i had no memoriey. Ppl took me back to Japan with them and adopted me.

Personality: Shy, emotinal, emo sometimes

Etc: Fast runner, likes cold, loves manga, thinks every guy in her school is either: stupid, retarted, ugly, or taken. Has a crush on a guy in her school but he has a girl-friend

now to the story

it was a regular morning in mew late. Mint was drinking her tea, pudding getting her rutiene reddy for when the custemers to get their, lettus was reading her book from the liebrary, Zakuru was looking thrugh a fashion magizene, ichigo was the only one woking at the time. it was almost comletly silent, the slight sound of banding of dishes, siping, and paper turning. out of noware a girl in a salior fuku came thrugh the door, she was in one of her emo moods today"i fell like im walking into a girl filled piel of cotten-candy..." she mutter to herself, to her surprize their was not many people their "i thought this place would be packed with frills and bows" she muttered to herself. (she ment girls.)

"WELCOM TO MEW LATE!" Pudding said egerly on her ball. the girl just looked at the monkey-like child, blankly. as a result PIudding got sad. the girl turned arround with her hair swinging behind her, once she sat down her hair rested on thee chair, her silky shiny hair looked butiful in the light and the ends were at the floor. she picked up the menue and waited for someone to take her order. Zakuru looked away from her magizen and went up to the blue-haired teen. "What would you like this morning, miss?" Zakuru asked politelty. the girl put the menue down and she put both hands on it. as shewas about to speek the model grabed the teens left hand and yelled "WHY DO YOU HAVE THIS MARK ON YOUR HAND!" The teen furusly removed her hand from the other girls grasp.

"I always had it." The girl wanted to slap her but she didn't, just two seconds later Ryo came in."We just found out that theirs a new mew mew." Ryo stated

"We know, and this girl is her" Zakuru said pointing to the long-haired girl and the girl gust sat their and blinked.

"really you found her so fast!" Ryo asked surprized

"She came Here and her marking is on her left hand" Zakuru had grabed the teens hand again to show him. Ryo came closer to her hand and saw that the maeking was real

"ahh, i see, well theirs only one way to know for shure," ryo gave the girl the thing that has the marking that when you have it you can transform into a mew mew "transform into a mew mew." he demandid

"how exactly?" she respondid confused

"just do it, you dont need to know how to"

"i'll try" the young girl stood up and consentrated and yelled "MEW MEW HEMIJI, METOHANIPHORSIS!" she turned into a mew mew with a white and black short tube-top, longer than zakuru's but not as long as a regular shirt, white and black shorts, white and black gloves and hat. she had snow lepard ears and tail.

thats chapter one, first tokyo mew mew fanfic, their will be more posted later

review

^w^ 


End file.
